


Come For Me

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Bottom Eren Yeager, Embarrassed Armin, Eremin - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Riding, Slutty Eren, Smut, Top Armin Arlert, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren didn't understand why he never witnessed Armin climax before. He always wondered if he was doing something wrong or if it was just the blonde. Either way, he was determined to make his boyfriend lose his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come For Me

Eren didn't understand a lot of things. He just didn't. He didn't understand Science, Math, how penguins worked. But one thing that was scratching his brain was Armin. Armin, his sweet little blonde boyfriend. Armin and Eren have been together for two amazing years. Armin fell for Eren first, too shy to say a thing. When Eren found out, he was thrilled. So thrilled that he tackled Armin the next time he saw him and showered him in kisses. Armin was a flustered mess that night. Ever since then, everything escalated greatly. The one thing Eren didn't understand was, why hasn't he ever seen Armin climax before? The moment when bliss fills a person after getting pleasured and release what they've been holding back. Eren had never seen Armin cum. At first he thought it was just him not doing it right but the one night he almost got Armin close before the blonde quickly jumped back and blew Eren the rest of the way to his orgasim. Eren knew something was up every time Armin would just run to the bathroom and finish himself off.

"Hey Armin?" Eren hummed to the blonde that was trying to fall asleep. Armin tilted his head towards the brunette in question, big wide blue eyes staring back into turquoise eyes.

"Yes Eren?"

"Why haven't I ever seen you climax before?" Eren asked, watching the colour drain from Armin's face. Armin's cheeks heated up like someone pushed his face in fire and he coughed awkwardly. Armin felt himself growing nervous at the simply question. Why hasn't Eren ever seen him climax? Truth be told, there were some reasons that the blonde never wished to share. He was ashamed the way he came. He found himself embarrassing as to being more sensitive than most men.

"B-Because... I-I prefer to pleasure you." Was Armin's excuse.

"But I want to pleasure you too. You never let me blow you or ride you. It's always you giving me the most amount of pleasure and that's not fair. Can I please do it for you for once?"

"I-It's fine Eren. I-I... I don't need you too." Armin assured. "I-I can do i-it myself."

"But I want to do it for you!" Eren all but yelled, making the blonde flinch back. Armin didn't answer and just laid back down, facing away from his boyfriend. He wasn't going to answer. Not now, not ever. Eren sighed and stared at the ceiling conflicted. He didn't understand why Armin wouldn't just let him. But he was determined to make his boyfriend go wild. Oh he would do it. And when Armin finally got his release from the brunette, Eren knew Armin would want them to do it more often. Eren smirked to himself, a plan coming to his head. Poor little Armin didn't know what was going to happen to him.

* * *

Armin woke to something slick and warm running down his chest. Armin didn't know what it was but when he tried to ignore it, it seemed to be moving faster. Armin's eyes peeked opened and what he saw, he didn't expect. There was his boyfriend, naked, straddling his lap and licking all down his chest. Armin watched as Eren took one of his nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over it. Armin couldn't help but release a moan and that's when the brunette looked up, seeing how he finally woke up Armin.

"Good morning~" Eren smirked. Armin swallowed thickly. Armin went to push Eren off so he could go make breakfast but when he went to move his arms, he felt the restrains Eren must've placed when he was asleep. He looked up to see his wrists bound together with one of Eren's ties. Armin looked down at Eren with scared, blue eyes and Eren's smirk turned mischievous. "It's your turn to get pleasure... I'll make you lose all control~"

"H-Hey! Wai-" Armin's protest was cut short when Eren pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips, making the blonde jump. Eren rubbed his ass against the blonde's clothed erection, earning a whimper from the male.

"You know... My last boyfriend I was with said I was made to suck dick. Apparently I was so good he'd brag about me. I'll show you how well I am~" Eren's hand slid down the front of Armin's pants, teasing the poor boy. Armin gasped and his eyes traveled down to where Eren's hand was slowly pulling down his pajama bottoms.

"I-If I tell you why I don't w-want you to make me c-cum will you let me go?" Eren paused and stared into Armin's eyes.

"You can tell me but letting you go isn't an option." Eren smirked once again that day when he finally pulled Armin's bottoms off only to realize he wasn't wearing boxers. Eren's eyes shown amusement when he looked back at the blonde who, in return, had his head turned in embarrassment with cheeks red.

"Y-You seriously don't h-have too."

"But I want too." Armin cried out when Eren engulfed on the blonde's penis, flapping his tongue against the head. Armin's eyes squeezed shut, head pressed against the pillow as he tried to control his gasps and moans. Up and down Eren's tongue went, dragging more chocked moans from his boyfriend. Eren watched with interest from his position as Armin squirmed. Never before in his life did Armin feel this much pleasure. Sure, he pleasured himself rather than letting Eren do it but it was nothing like this. It felt like an inferno was in his stomach that sent thrills straight to his cock. Eren's eyes closed as he got more concentrated on pleasuring his boyfriend. For once. Armin felt Eren suck harder and whimpered with need. Half of him wanted the brunette to stop before he actually exploded while the other half wanted him to keep going. Armin remembered what he did every time he climaxed and that's when he tried to form a sentence but every time he opened his mouth to speak, it'd get caught up in his throat.

"E-Eren... S-Sto... hmm... S-Stop." Armin chocked out. Eren's eyes opened slowly and he gave one last suck before pulling off. Armin's length shined with saliva that was left from Eren who just grinned in return.

"I want your first climax to be in me." Eren murmured in Armin's ear who in response bit his lip to keep himself from groaning. Eren licked two of his fingers thoroughly before pressing them to the pucker of his hole, teasing himself. Armin's eyes widened in realization at what Eren intended on doing.

"E-Eren.." When Armin tried to turn away, Eren's other hand came up and held Armin's chin not gently nor roughly.

"Watch me, Armin." Eren growled out, pushing in one finger into himself slowly. Eren moaned sexily. The sweat on the brunette's forehead glistened in the lighting. Armin swore Eren was some kind of sex god when he looked like that. Armin's eyes roamed up and down Eren's body with need. Armin had always been jealous of the good looks that Eren possessed. He could get anyone with just a smile. On the other hand, Armin was more cute and adorable rather than hot and sexy. But Armin always believed he was ugly as could be even when others told him otherwise. Another finger was added and Eren's moans increased in loudness. Eren leaned over, one hand on Armin's chest and attached his lips to the smaller male. Armin felt every moan, every whimper, every noise that Eren made which Eren smothered into the blonde's lips. Eren licked his way into Armin's mouth, enjoying the way Armin unintentionally bucked up against him.

"E-Eren, w-wha-" Was all Armin could get out when Eren backed up and pulled his fingers out.

"I can't wait anymore Armin. I'm going to ride you so hard that you'll always let me finish you off." Eren lowered himself onto his boyfriend, earning a high pitched moan from the boy. Eren flinched at the intrusion but said nothing.

"T-Take your ti-time. I-I don't wa-want you to h-hurt y-y-yoursel-AH!" Armin screamed when Eren raised himself up only to slam back down at such a speed it had Armin seeing stars. Eren smirked with accomplishment. Eren kept this rhythm up for a while. Slowly lift up and go down fast. Armin was panting and sweating and he was so fuckin hard he could cry. Armin felt tears in his eyes, the pleasure too much for the poor man. Armin tried to muffle his noises by biting on his lip, knowing what was going to come if he released.

"D-Don't... I-I want... to hear you." Eren moaned out, biting and licking up Armin's neck. Armin felt his climax coming and he didn't want Eren to witness what would happen. Truth be told, every time Armin would pleasure himself he would make a noise that sounded like a kitten meow. He hated himself for it even though some people would find it quite adorable. Armin tried to buck Eren off at first which resulted in going deeper into the tight heat. Eren moaned loudly in Armin's ear. Armin tried to get Eren off a second time only to feel Eren's thighs tighten, resulting in more pleasure for the blonde. Armin almost forgot how to breathe. Eren was fucking him stupid, which was a first for Armin. When Armin felt something hot and sticky land on his stomach, that's when he realized Eren got his release.

"E-Eren... I-I.. I.." Armin gasped when Eren went faster, determined now.

"Do it." No matter how much Armin tried to contain himself, he just couldn't. He knew it was game over when Eren tightened his thighs going down.

"MEW!" Armin cried, filling Eren up with his load. Eren raised an eyebrow when he realized the noise Armin made. Armin turned away in embarrassment, too ashamed to look Eren in the eye. Eren lifted himself off the blonde's softening cock and stared at Armin. Armin knew what was to come. He knew Eren would want to break up or not talk to him again. He knew he was over exaggerating but he couldn't help but feel self couscous.

"That was fuckin adorable!" Armin wasn't expecting that. "You climax with the sound of a kitten?! I knew you were already sweet but you just reached over the top adorable!"

"W-Wha-"

"Was that why you never let me pleasure you?" Eren asked, reaching over to untie Armin from his restrains and grab a cloth to wipe down Armin's chest. Armin nodded with cheeks on fire. "Well you should know, I'd never judge you. Even if you snorted or something, I wouldn't judge."

"R-Really?" Eren just smiled and leaned over, kissing the blonde on the cheek for reassurance.

"Of course, you dork. I love you."

"I-I love you too."

"Well I'm ready for a nap and I'm sure you are too. I gotta ride you more often." Eren flopped beside Armin, pulling the blue eyed male into his arms and holding him tightly. Armin nuzzled into Eren's chest, feeling inner bliss. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed to tell Eren the truth but as for right now, he certainly wasn't regretting it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened! Just an idea that came to me one night. I hope you guys enjoyed and it didn't suck too much. I really suck at writing smut, I'm sorry! :( Also, If any of you have deviantart or know what that is, come check out my page! It's fairly new and the username is the same "XoKris10oX". I make MMD pics and post them on there. (MMD is short for MikuMikuDance if you don't know). I am still working on a lot of stories and reading some other's too. I swear if you guys know any Slutty!Eren or Sexy!Eren stories that's an Eremin, tell me about them! I don't know why but I love Slutty!Eren. xD Anyways, thanks for reading! :)  
> ~XoKris0oX~


End file.
